NYPD Blue
NYPD Blue was a police procedural drama that aired on ABC from 1993 to 2005. Set in New York City and created by Steven Bochco, the series follows the fictional 15th precinct of Manhattan. Controversal for its use of profanity, violence, and nudity in prime time, the show was a critical hit, and won multiple Emmy Awards during its run. The character of Andy Sipowicz was even listed in Bravo's count of the 100 Greatest TV Characters at number twenty three. References * On Muppets Tonight, the series was spoofed as "NYPD Green" in a sketch which aired in episode 106. It starred Kermit the Frog as Detective Amphibowicz. Besides a spoof of the show, it was also a parody of television censorship. * In a "Monsterpiece Theater" segment of Sesame Street titled "ABCD Blue", Grover and Herry play police officers who help a group of neighborhood kids with the alphabet. After the skit, Alistair Cookie remarks "a singing cop show? Who writes this stuff?", a reference to the short-lived Cop Rock, which Bochco also wrote and produced. Connections *Shaun Baker played Thomas "C Dawg" Lennox in "Black Men Can Jump" (1994), Anthony "Daddy Kool" Actee in "Bad Rap" (1997), and Daron Hodges in "Dead Meat in New Deli" (2002) *Alison Bartlett played a video store clerk in "Curt Russell" (1995) *Amy Brenneman played Officer Janice Licalsi (1993-1994) *Pat Crawford Brown played Mrs. Klein in "Taillight's Last Gleaming" (1997) and an old woman in "Roll Out the Barrel" (2000) *Sterling K. Brown played Kelvin George in "Chatty Chatty Bang Bang" (2004) *Eugene Byrd played Andre Cutler in "Franco, My Dear, I Don't Give a Damn" (2001) *Dan Castellaneta played Gus the Doorman in "Head Case" (1996) *Bill Cobbs played Norval Stevens in "The Nutty Confessor" (1996) and Bernie Carpenter in "Maybe Baby" (2003) *Alexis Cruz played Roberto Santos in "Sleep Over" (2000) *Juliana Donald played Cynthia Bunin (2000-2001) *Julie Dretzin played Betty Nagle in "Maybe Baby" (2003) *Giancarlo Esposito played Ferdinand Hollie in "Hollie and the Blowfish" (1996) and Jamaal in "Speak for Yourself, Bruce Clayton" (1998) *Dennis Franz played Det. Andy Sipowicz *Peter Friedman played Dr. Auken in "Your Buds, Ted" (2003) *Panchito Gomez played Mike Mendez in "Half-Ashed" (2002) *John Hostetter played a chef in "Brown Appetit" (1993) *Michael Laskin played Frederick Converse in "Up on the Roof" (1994) *Debi Mazar played Maxine Annunziato in "Lenny Scissorhands" (2005) *Christopher Meloni played Jimmy Liery in five episodes (1996-1997) *Debra Messing played Dana Abandando in three episodes (1994-1995) *Laurie O'Brien played Dr. Rosen in "A Wrenching Experience" (1997) and Mrs. Pierson in "Cops and Robber" *Jenny O'Hara played Mrs. Follender in the 2001 episode "Hit the Road, Clark" *Joe Pantoliano played Vinnie Greco in three episodes (1995) *Donna Pescow played Mrs. Carol Buono in the 1997 episode "A Remington Original" *Rino Romano played Frank Genova in "Lucky Luciano" (2000) and Greg Knapp in "I Kid You Not" (2003) *Steven Schub played Phillip in "Welcome to New York" (2000) *Rick Schroder played Det. Danny Sorenson (1998-2001) *Jimmy Smits played Det. Bobby Simone (1994-1998) *John Standing played Jimmy Cheatham in the 2000 episode "Tea and Sympathy". *Danny Trejo played Frankie Soto in "Numb & Number" (1998), and Gabriel Mota in "Hollie and the Blowfish" (1996) *Tamara Tunie played Lillian Fancy (1994-1997) *Lillias White played Lila Edmons in "Moby Greg" *Ellis E. Williams played Elmo in "Waking Up Is Hard to Do" (2001) and John O'Neil in "Is Paris Burning?" (1997) External links *IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References Category:Police